Silly Little Mage
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: The title sucks, A combination of Song fics and normal chapters. Ike/Soren oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop twitching Ike." Soren commanded, looking at his commander and best friend.  
"I can't help it." the blue-haired youth griped. "I don't even want to BE here." The sage sighed and leaned up against the wall, kicking the door shut with his leather-clad heel.  
"I know, Ike. But this is your Duty as the leader of the Greil Mercanaries and as the General of the Crimean army." Soren explained, closing his red eyes. He didn't want to be there either, people stared at the mark on his forehead and his crimson eyes.  
_"Hey"_ They'd whisper, _"Is he a Goldoan?"_ and Soren would have to do his best to ignore them. Granted, people were hard to ignore once they figured out what he was and started throwing insults and glares at him. He would endure, it was his duty to endure.

"I can't wait to go home." Ike moaned, falling back on his bed like an irate child. Soren supressed a giggle. Ike was the only person who could make him smile, let alone giggle like a school-child. But then again, it had always been that way. Even as children, the blue-haired boy would go to great pains to make his shadowy friend grin. "I'm not going." Ike spoke from the bed, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm not going to go make an idiot of myself. Let Geoffrey have the credit, let Titania or Kieran take the praise, I am terrified."  
"Of what?" Soren asked, walking over to the bedside to look at his friend. A faint smile crossed the mage's lips as he gazed at the stubborn young hero on the bed. Then, giving a teacher-esc sigh, he sat down on the bedside, back towards his best friend. "Seriously, what do you have to be afraid of?"  
"I don't like addressing large crowds..." Soren laughed, well, it was a Soren-laugh. Meaning a small sound escaped his nearly smiling lips.  
"You talk to the company before every mission."  
"That's different." Ike groaned, "I know all of you! Personally!" Soren laughed a little more. Ike opened his eyes and looked at the mage. "What's so funny?" he asked, his tone accusative.  
"Nothing Ike...ha ha ha..." Soren covered his mouth with his hand, "You could just pretend we're the only people in the audience."  
"You mean...you won't be up there with me?" Ike asked, quietly.  
"Of course not." the dark-haired youth said with a bit of a sigh. The commander narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Then, with lightning reflexes, he grabbed Soren and pulled him into the bed beside him.  
"Hey!" Shouted the surprised boy. Ike smiled and pulled the wizard into a hug,  
"Soren, you dummy. I can't face the Crimean people alone. You're what gives me the guts to talk to our friends." With that, Ike put two fingers under Soren's chin and looked into the crimson eyes he had so long trusted. Soren blushed slightly, staring into Ike's eyes, the general's hand on his face. Ike reached up with the other hand and gently brushed Soren's bangs from his face, revealing the mark on the mage's forehead.

"Ike..." Soren attempted to ask. Then, soft cool lips made contact with the mark. "Ike...you..."  
"Soren..." Ike pulled away and moved down the mage's face, putting his lips softly against his friend's.  
"Commander Ike!" Came a loud voice, easily recognizable as that of Geoffrey. "Princess Elincia wishes to speak with you."  
"Alright, I'm on my way." Ike said, his voice strong. He looked back at Soren.  
"Sorry...I...don't know why I did that..." he stumbled through his words, like a child caught in the cookie jar. Soren smiled despite himself,  
"You'll do fine Ike." The commander beamed,  
"You'll be here when I get back right?"  
"Of Course."


	2. Apple Juice

Soren pulled himself up into the branches of the old oak tree, he climbed up into the leafy canopy and sat down, resting his back against the trunk. He cast a disapproving glance at the Greil fort, well, to be more precise, he cast a disapproving glance at the party inside. With a light sigh, the mage pulled his book from the folds of his robe along with an apple. One light spell and one bite later, Soren was reading contently in his tree.

* * *

Ike was staring in utter shock at his mercenaries. Dad had never prepared him for this. A buzzed Oscar was trying to coax Boyd off the table while Gatrie made advances towards well...everything. Titania was judging a drinking contest that Ilyana seemed to be winning. Rhys was under Mia in the corner. (Evidently, Rhys had been heading back to his room when she had tackled him and promptly passed out.) Suddenly, the fact that Greil always sent him to bed before these parties started made perfect sense. In a vain search for sanity, Ike scanned the room for some sign of Soren. Some trace of the one person he was fairly certain wasn't drinking.

"Oscar..." Ike shouted over the ruckus, "Have you seen-"  
"I LOVE YOU TITANIA!!!" Boyd interrupted, leaping off the table at the paladin. The room exploded with laughter as the flame-haired woman side-stepped, causing Boyd to hit the ground.  
"Sorry, Commander." Oscar said hurriedly, sprinting over to pick up the now bleeding Boyd, "Where's Rhys?" the squinty knight asked. "Rhys?"  
"Help me!'" The healer shouted from under the purple haired swords-woman. "I'm stuck!" Gatrie was still trying to out-drink Ilyana, who was giving no ground. Ike left the building and wandered outside. "Thank Ashera I sent Rolf and Mist to bed already..."

* * *

Soren took another crunch from his apple. _I wonder how Ike's doing in there..._he thought to himself as he flipped the page. It had been rude to leave his friend alone in there, but...Soren had always ditched the company parties and old habits die hard. He heard a crash and ruckus laughter from inside. Soren sighed and briefly considered casting Elfire to shut them the hell up. It was only a passing fancy, he'd never actually injure any of them...except maybe Mia and Boyd...and Shinon, by Ashera they were annoying.

* * *

Ike looked around the wood, Soren had to be out here somewhere. He studied the trees, looking for the tell-tale glimmer of a magic. Ah, there it was, a faint shine in the trees a way off. He wandered towards it, trying to be a sneaky as possible.

"You're not very good at this whole _sneaking_ business, are you?" commented a snide voice.  
"Lethe, would you try to be more polite to the Beorc?" Ranulf's shadow countered with a sigh.  
"Uh...hello Lethe, hello Ranulf. You're not at the party..." Ike said, feeling like an idiot for stating the obvious and blundering into the two laguz.  
"Clearly." Lethe's bladed tongue slashed, "Are you Beorc blind? Or merely oblivious?"  
"Lethe..." Ranulf said again, his tone a light warning, "What she _means _is that we Laguz aren't terribly fond of Beorc festivities, particularly the drinking." Ranulf said, "Well, she's not. I don't mind a couple of drinks now and again." and Ike knew he was smiling.  
"Hey...um...Ranulf, you can see well in the dark right?"  
"Yep."  
"Is that light Soren?"  
"Yep." Ike beamed, "thanks!" he hurried off towards the light, once again attempting to be sneaky. Ranulf's tail curled itself around Lethe's,  
"Good thing beorc can't see well in the dark." He said, pulling his counterpart into his arms. Lethe nodded in agreement and nuzzled against Ranulf's bare chest.  
"Yeah...that would have been beyond embarrassing." She kissed him. As Ike left he thought he could hear mewing.

* * *

SNAP. A breaking twig pulled Soren out of his book. He tossed his apple core at it and waited for an "ow" but none came. He rolled his eyes and fished a second apple from a pocket.

* * *

THUMP. Ike nearly jumped as an apple core landed an inch away from him. _That was close... _he thought. From where he was, he could make out Soren's tiny frame about three trees off. With a mischievous smile, Ike pulled off his cape and tied it on a branch, like a huge red blanket. Then, he wandered towards the mage's tree.

* * *

This time, it was a gentle rustling that interrupted Soren's reading. "For. The. Love. Of. Ashera," he groused. Glaring over in the direction of the noise. He caught the sight of fabric in the woods and scowled. He shook his head and went back to reading. He had just lost himself in the pages when another noise pulled him out.

"Man, Soren. You are a heavy reader." came a light chuckle from below him. Soren looked down to see Ike, standing on two branches, looking up at him. For a second, Soren allowed himself the satisfaction of feeling taller.  
"Hi, Ike." the mage said, softly blushing in the darkness and the blue-haired general pulled himself up to Soren's branch.  
"Man, they're nuts." Said Ike, resting his head against a higher, nearby branch.  
"That's why I left." Soren said simply, taking another bite from his apple. He looked over at his best friend, "Want some?" He said, holding up the fruit.  
"Sure." Ike said with an evil smile, he leaned over and kissed a stunned Soren on the mouth. His left hand moved itself to the tree-trunk for support as his left cradled Soren's skull, lost in the sea of silky black hair. For a split second the mage wanted to protest, but, instead, he melted into the kiss. The apple fell from his hand and made a nearly inaudible thump on the forest floor. He felt himself slid towards the blue-haired commander as the kiss intensified. Ike pulled away and laughed at Soren's stunned expression.  
"Wha-What was that for." Said a flustered mage, Ike grinned.  
"You know I prefer Apple Juice." Soren rolled his eyes and shook his head at Ike's poor excuse.


	3. Iris

_And I'd give up forever to touch you._

Soren watched Ike from the other side of the room. The blue-haired General was floundering helplessly for words while talking with the noble Duchess Something-or-Other. The mage nearly smiled as Ike excused himself and wandered back to his tactician.

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

"Soren..." Ike muttered, his voice betraying a hint of eagerness to leave. Soren nodded and lead the way back to the small room they shared. It was natural, sharing a room with Ike. They always had back at the Mercenary Fort, due to a lack of space everyone (except Greil) shared a room with someone else.

Soren opened the door to their room. It was compact and held two beds that were about a foot and a half apart. Ike's bed was messy, but Soren did his best to keep the rest of the room clean. He contained a chuckle as Ike pulled his boots off and fell onto his bed.  
"Hey, Soren." He asked, turning his head to look at the mage, "Can we go over tomorrow's plan?"  
"You mean for the Bandit Raid?"  
"Yeah, that." Soren dug around in his bag for the map and sat down at the small desk.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be.  
And I don't want to go home right now. _

Soren felt his heart pound faster as Ike leaned over him to veiw the map. The way his hand would touch Soren's as he asked about different strategies, ideas. Questioning everything but Soren's judgment. That, he placed absolute confidence in.

_And all I can taste is this moment. _

When had this started happening. When had Ike's carefree nature gotten to the branded mage? When had Soren's little heart start pumping harder the moment the his commander walked into the room. What was this warmth crawling inside of him at Ike's once meaningless touches. His mouth felt stuffed with cotton as Ike ruffled his long black hair.

_And all I can breathe is your light_

Ike's hug crushed the breath from Soren's body.  
"You're the best tactician ever, Soren," he said excitedly, I'm certain we'll crush them. Soren smiled for once, knowing Ike couldn't see him. The commander smelt like leather and iron. With just a hint of the fresh bread and roasted meat they had had for lunch. It was warm and relaxing and the mage felt nearly at piece.

_When sooner of later its over. _

Ike broke the hug, probably worried that Soren was getting uncomfortable and wandered back to his bed.  
"Soren..."  
"Yes, Ike?"  
"I want you to stay here while we deal with the bandits." Ike's voice was heavy with sleep, "I'm not going to risk you getting hurt out there. Titania, Oscar, Boyd, Shinon and I can handle things."  
"No."  
"Soren."  
"Ike..."  
"No." The commander's voice was masterful, if sleepy, "Not." he yawned, "risking it."

_I just don't want to miss you tonight. _

Soren waited until he was sure Ike was asleep. He rose like a shadow from his bed and walked over to Ike's bedside. The blue-haired youth slept on his back, one arm haphazardly under his head, mouth partially open. Soren smiled softly and kissed Ike's sleeping forehead. Upon reflection, he wasn't sure why he did it. Or why it seemed to calm him down. But it did, surprisingly well actually. His heart beat a little slower, and he returned to his bed, waiting for sleep.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

He was branded. The child of a Goldoan and a human who had acted against the wishes of the Goddess. He had lied his whole life, claiming to be a spirit charmer. He had lied, to everyone but Ike. Ike, who accepted him. Ike, who made him whole. Ike, whom he seemed to be developing feelings for.

The next morning, when Ike and the others left to fight, Soren was forced to remain home. He watched, with a cold and angry glare as women kissed Ike's cheeks and bid him farewell. He nodded curtly as he was given a hug and told "relax Soren, we'll be home this evening."  
"Be safe." The mage said, trying not to let Ike see the concern in his eyes. Let Ike think he was angry, not afraid.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

Soren sat in his room. Which normally seemed so comfortable and now seemed so empty. That idiot Ike. What if he got hurt out there? They hadn't taken a healer. Ike was so bad about vulneraries...Ike was... Ike was...

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

He lay back on his bed, allowing his angry mask to fall. Ike was his everything. Ike was the reason for waking and sleeping, for eating and drinking. Ike was the reason he was brilliant, because if he wasn't Ike could get hurt.

_When everything feels like the movies,  
yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

It was dusk and the sun was setting. Ike wasn't home yet. Elincia was panicking. Soren waited at the gates with Rolf and Mist who were both worried as well. He ignored the children, reading his book and pretending he wasn't watching the road. But he watched the road with an intensity over the pages. Ike was fine, he told himself, Ike was fine because the boy was stupid honest and had said he would return. The thought did little to comfort him.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

He could hear the whispers behind him. "Oh, look at that. The tactician even came out of his hole to wait for the heroes." Soren ignored them. The sound of horses grew louder, and then he saw them. Ike was riding back with the rest. A weight felt lifted off Soren's little chest.  
"Welcome home." He said curtly, fighting a smile off his face. Ike beamed at him.  
"Perfect plan as ever." He laughed, scooping the mage into his arms. Soren felt a blush rise as his lungs were crushed.  
"IKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!" He shouted. The other people around stared at him. He heard Shinon say something to the effect of "It can talk??"

He was carried into the room they shared. Ike set him down and unwrapped his arm. Soren scowled, Ike was bleeding badly.  
"You're injured." the mage said, hoping his face didn't show half the concern he felt. Normally blood was fine but, Ike's blood made him want to scream, to hug the commander and make the wound go away. He wanted to find the bastard who did this and teach them what it means to suffer.  
"Um...can you fix it?" Ike asked, his smile a goofy half-apologetic crescent. Soren nodded and pulled out a heal staff.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Ike flexed his arm with a laugh when Soren finished. The mage raised one eyebrow in question. Ike stood up, a full head taller than his best friend and pulled Soren in to a soft hug. He smelt like sun and sweat and leather. Soren, didn't move, didn't hug back, but smiled.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Ike broke the embrace and met Soren's red eyes with his blue ones.  
"You were worried." he said with smile.  
"You're my commander." Soren said, cursing the rosy tint he KNEW was showing up on his ice-pale face.

_I just want you to know who I am._

Soren looked at Ike. He took a deep breath and turned, back to the commander as he put his heal staff neatly in its place.

_I just want you to know who I am._

He wasn't prepared for the arms that slid around his waist, pulling him into another hug. He wasn't ready to feel Ike breath in the scent of his hair.  
"You smell nice, Soren."

_I just want you to know who I am. _

The staff clattered to the floor as Ike kissed the top of Soren's head. His cheeks burned red, Ike's arms tightened their hold around his waist.  
"I worry about you, too." The commander whispered.

Song Credits:

Iris-The Goo Goo Dolls

I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters or the song. Much thanks to my Editor-in-Chief and Best friend Kore-Kun.


	4. Friends

Author's Note: so, trying my hand at a young Ike/Soren friendship fic. It didn't come out quite as well as I had wanted *scowl*

* * *

Ike was the only one who seemed to notice the little shadow of a child. He was walking home from market with Titania and his father and Mist. Greil held Mist in the crook of his right arm, carrying groceries in his left. The scarlet haired paladin was holding on to Ike who in turn, was carrying a wooden sword and batting at the ground. He was looking around absent-mindedly when he caught sight of the tiny figure cloaked in black curled up in a ball against a tree a ways into the woods.  
"I'll be right back Dad!" The 6 year old shouted, breaking away from Titania's hand.  
"Wait! Blast it Ike!" Greil shouted. He handed the sleeping baby Mist to his second in commander and tore off after his son.

Ike was fast for a child, and it is a known and proven fact that children are much better at navigating the underbrush than large adult men.  
"Ike! Get Back here!" Greil shouted. But his words fell on concerned and inattentive ears. The boy reached the tree and began to proceed with what passes for caution when you're six. The "shadow" was actually a cloak. wrapped up inside was a stick-thin boy who looked to be about Ike's age, and from the looks of him, the poor boy hadn't eaten in quite a while.

"Dad! Dad!" he shouted. The black haired boy sat bolt upright and stared at Ike, terrified and angry, but weak. Ike smiled, a concerned and rather silly looking smile.  
"I'm Ike." He said with a smile. "Who are you? Are you cold? Are you hungry are you-" he was silenced with a glare from the other. Ike smiled again.  
"Here!" he said happily, producing a small apple from his pouch, "Eat it." The little skeleton of a boy snatched the apple away, looking suspicious. But he was starving and took a bite, letting the juices roll down his cheeks and then, to Ike's surprise, he started crying.  
"Are you okay?" Ike asked, his brotherly instincts kicking in. Without warning he pulled the smaller child into a hug.  
"S-S-S-Soren..." the child said after a moment, his voice was shaky as if it wasn't used very often. "My name is Soren."

"IKE! IKE!" Greil's shouts were getting louder. "WHERE ARE YOU, BLAST IT ALL!!!"  
"Uh-oh..." Ike said, smiling at Soren, "I'm grounded..." he stood up and extended a hand to the quivering, tear-stained boy. "Come on Soren. I'll help you home."  
"I...I don't have one..." the child said, instantly surly again. Ike looked confused.  
"Then you can share mine." He grabbed his new friend's hand and dragged the silently protesting Soren towards his father. "You shouldn't be alone. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Dad and Mist and Titania and Shinon and Oscar and Gatrie and.........................." Ike carried on like this for a while, leaving Soren to his thoughts.

_I spoke. That was unusual. Ike...he says his name is Ike. Can I trust him? His hand is warm, and clutching mine as if I were going to fall off a cliff. Is this what friendship feels like? Ike...hrm...he's different from the other people I've met. He's nice. He wants to give me a home. Is it a trap? No...I don't think normal six year olds plot traps. Ugh...tears...I don't think I've ever done that before. Who is this guy? I like him. He's friendly, I feel...at ease...its almost a little worrisome. _

"Dad! Dad! This is Soren! He's my friend, can he come live with us?" Ike asked, holding Soren's hand and talking to his rather annoyed looking father. Soren was scowling, but holding onto Ike as if at any moment the blue-haired boy might vanish.  
"Ike..." Greil said, sighing, "You can't just take people home. Soren's parents will worry."  
"He said he doesn't have any." Ike said quietly, "Can he at least come home for dinner?"  
"Of course. You and I will discuss anything else later." Greil said, taking Mist back from Titania, "but lets not keep the others waiting." Ike beamed and squeezed Soren's hand.  
"Oscar's the best cook in the UNIVERSE!" he excitedly informed his friend. Soren gave him a skeptical look and something that could quite possibly be interpreted as a smile. "Hey, Soren?"  
"Y-yes, Ike?" Soren responded, his thin lips carefully forming the words, as if trying to remember how to speak at all.  
"You don't have too worry any more. My dad's the greatest man I've ever met, so you'll be living with us now. Provided you're okay with that."  
"I...I don't know yet." Soren said.

_I want to stay with this person, he's different. He's offered me a home and food, his friendship. Friendship...what a strange idea. _


	5. Dancing Groggily in the Morning

Ike had never noticed it before, but Soren looked like he was dancing. The mage was practicing Elfire on a collection of hay bales. One by one he incinerated the hapless "enemies". He spun into each attack, his long robes swirling around him. A whirlpool of black-gray fabric. Ike smiled from the tree where he was eating. The mage stopped, Ike noted with glee that there was a slight glisten of sweat along his best friends forehead. Soren wiped off the moisture and looked at the twenty-or-so hay bales he had just decimated.  
"Hrm...still not as fast as I'd like." Soren grumbled under his breath. Ike chuckled from his leafy seat, only Soren would be unsatisfied with that show of excellence.

Ike swung out of the tree and landed right beside the Soren, who didn't so much as flinch.  
"Hey Soren." Ike smiled. He ruffled Soren's hair much to the mage's chaugrin.  
"Ike." Soren replied, ducking out from the commander's hand an smoothing his hair into roughly the shape it had been pre-Ike. "How long were you in that tree?" The hero shrugged, indictating that he wasn't really sure. Soren sighed. He looked up at his best friend and gave Ike a very small smile, "I take it you've eaten?"  
"Yep." Ike said happily, he then produced an apple and a sandwich from his pouch, "But I know you haven't yet." He handed the food to Soren who took it with minimal grousing. The mage sat down in the shade of the tree Ike had been in and proceeded to eat. Ike plopped down next to him and the two passed the afternoon in bliss.

* * *

Even as Ike wandered back into his quarters to sleep, the image stayed with him. Soren, his thin face set with a determined scowl, the magic flowing from his fingertips as he spun into the attack. Ike lay down on the bed. He stared with unseeing eyes at the plain wooden roof, Soren was beautiful. Maybe it was the fact that he could be easily mistaken for a woman. The soft black locks and long dress-like robes gave the apperance of being a rather...attractive woman. Ike smiled to himself, heh, Soren would kill if he knew.

"What are you smiling about?" A familiar sulking voice intruded. Ike sat bolt upright.  
"Not much." he gave the sage an easy grin, "nothing important anyway." Soren raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh-huh..." he set down the Elfire tome he was carrying around and unhitched the cloak around his neck, folding it neatly beside the book. The mage sat down on his bed and studied Ike's face for a moment. The commander felt something akin to terror, wondering if Soren knew what he was thinking.

Either Soren found his answer or gave up because he lay down to sleep instead of asking questions. Ike sat there, awake for what felt like hours. The image of Soren dancing repeating itself in his head, robes spinning, light playing from his fingertips, the elements (and Ike) at his beck and call. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Ike sank into sleep.

II.

Ike was not a morning person. Everyone knew that the commander was for the most part useless until someone poured coffee down his throat and put some manner of food in front of him. The light from the window was painfully bright as some son-of-a-bitch pulled the drapes open. Ike grumbled in protest like a small child, pulling the covers over his head and muttering groggy threats at the perpetrator.  
"Wake up Ike." Mist scolded. Ike popped his head out of his little blanket-cave.  
"Idonwanna." Ike muttered incoherantly. His sister rolled her eyes.  
"You're hopeless." She said, tugging at the blanket. Unfortunately for her, Ike had formed a cocoon and the blankets were going nowhere.  
"Idoncare." Ike snuggled back down. He had no reason to be awake. They weren't scheduled to do anything today, and he was entitled to sleep in as late as he wanted...or into tomorrow...now there was a pleasant thought. He smiled, pulling the blankets over his head and drifting back into sleep, again.

"Ike..." different voice this time, acompanied by the scent of fresh coffee and bacon. Ike peeked his head out of his fabric-fortress.  
"Morning..." the blue-haired blanket monster yawned. Soren gave him a half-amused look.  
"Ike, it's past noon."  
"Really? Great." He said, untangling an arm and reaching to grab the food Soren was holding just out of reach. Ike scowled.

"Soren..." he said sitting up and extending over a little further, Soren took another step away. Ike fell out of bed as he over-extended towards the bacon-laden plate and the coffee mug. Soren controlled a chuckle as the half-naked hero stood up, disentagleing himself from the sheets that had accompanied him to the floor. Ike scowled again, and started walking towards his best friend and current tormentor. The mage was always just a step ahead, the food just barely out of Ike's reach.  
"Sorennnnnn" he whined, chasing the mage all over the room. Soren had excellent balance, holding both plate and cup, not spilling a thing as he evaded his commander.  
"Yes, Ike?"  
"Baconnnnn" Soren smiled just a little as Ike stumbled. But he didn't fail to notice the spark that suddenly ignited in Ike's sapphire eyes. He spun out of the way as Ike leapt, but found that much to his dismay, he had miscalculated, just a little.

As he spun, Ike's finger had caught his belt, food and drink went one direction, Soren went another. The mage had spun and landed flat on his rear, right beside Ike, on top of the pile of blankets.  
"You spilt my bacon," Ike said, his voice jokingly accusatory.  
"There's more down stairs."  
"You spilt my coffee."  
"The pitcher's on the table."  
"You woke me up."  
"That was the plan." Soren said, trying subtly to remove Ike's fingers from his belt. Ike laughed and pulled the mage into him.  
"You're a brilliant tactician."  
"T-thank you..." Soren said, blushing profusely, "Um...Ike...you are embracing me..."  
"You're a fantastic dancer."  
"Thank....WHAT?" Soren asked.  
"You're a fantastic dancer."  
"I don't dance."  
"Yes you do." Ike said, he explained the hay bales, and Soren shook his head.  
"That's insa-" He was silenced by Ike pulling the blankets up and around them. "What are you doing?"  
"Foiling your plans."  
"What?" Soren said, he tried to push Ike away, but the hero had already wrapped the blankets (and his arms) around the confused tactician. Soren blushed, how this would look to anyone who walked in.

But, he thought, snuggling against Ike who was already mostly asleep, he didn't really care how it looked.


	6. Similar

Author's note: Did anyone else notice how similar Soren and Zelgius are? Seriously...it's weird...

* * *

They were...similar.

Both Branded.

Both outcasts.

Hell, they were both from Daein.

They were both unconditionally loyal to the one person who had extended friendship to them. They would both die for that person. But, more importantly, they would live for that person. They had been alone. They had been found, taken in. They had experienced love and kindness in another's eyes, and that in and of itself had been enough to evoke a fierce loyalty and unconditional love.

_They were disturbingly similar._

Soren contemplated these facts as he looked at Zelgius's body. The general was smiling, even as he lay there, dead on the ground. Soren resisted a fleeting urge to kick the corpse's foot. To shake him awake. Demand answers.

It didn't take much to figure out Zelgius's past. He had studied under Greil...no....Gawain, that meant he was from Daein. Soren could sense the brand. And he knew from the way Zelgius spoke and stood and the fire in his eyes that the general had a "special someone". Much like he had Ike.

This person. Zelgius's "master", they were going to be trouble later. The mage could feel it. They would be trouble for Ike. Yes, yes, Yune and the rest of the world as well, but what mattered was Ike. It didn't take much to figure that it would be Sephiran. Hadn't Sanaki commented on Zelgius's loyalty and friendship towards to Duke? Hadn't Sigrun praised it?

Soren looked down at the smiling body. _I won't fail Ike the way you failed Sephiran. I'll do more than die and wait. I'll live. I will give Ike everything he wants and needs. And I will only die to help him, or because he's gone ahead and I can't keep him waiting. _The mage scowled. Would he smile at his death? Would he know that his "master" was proud of him? Had loved him? He felt sick, defending himself to a corpse. What mattered most was that Ike was alive.

"Hey, Soren. Are you coming?", It was Ike's voice that pulled him from his thoughts. A welcoming warm arm around his tiny shoulders, "We need to hurry."  
"I'm coming." The mage replied. Hoping his voice was its normal surly tone. It was, Ike didn't comment on it. "Are...*sigh* Are you alright?"  
"Me?" Ike laughed, "Never better. I learned a lot, avenged my father's death, and am one step closer to our goal." Soren nodded. Ike gave him a smile, squeezing his shoulders a little tighter. "What's bothering you?"  
"Nothing." Soren replied, walking a little bit faster, as if putting distance between himself and Zelgius's corpse would keep Ike from putting 2 and 2 together. Then again, it was Ike. He could put 2 and 2 together and get 7.  
"Soren..." Ike said, his voice echoing a little bit of concern. Soren turned around and gave Ike one of his small half-smiles.  
"I'm fine. I'm just glad you came out of that."  
"Of course I did. I can't leave you alone again."

* * *

"_Master?" Zelgius called out, he felt faint, weak. He was dead, he was sure of it. But something was holding him to Tellius, though it got weaker by the moment.  
"I'm here Zelgius." Sephiran's gentle voice resounded around the general. Zelgius took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, lord Sage. I failed you."  
"Ssh, no. Don't apologize. Zelgius, you have done nothing wrong. You were...are...the best man I have ever met. I loved you."  
"Lord Sage..." Zelgius felt himself drifting away, "I don't want you to be alone again."  
"Once I'm finished here, I won't be. I'll be there with you." Sephiran's voice shook a little, "soon, very soon."  
"I...I will be waiting, Master."_

_

* * *

_

"Soren..." Ike said, his voice uncharacteristically soft.  
"Yes?" The sage turned around. Ike surveyed Soren's face, the crimson eyes, the bone white skin, the long silky black hair, the brand. All of these things that Ike loved, because together, they made up Soren. He took a step forward and reached out, pulling Soren into a hug.  
"Don't...don't die Soren." The hero said, whispering into Soren's ebony hair.  
"I won't." Soren said simply, his voice maintaining its edge. "But...why this all of a sudden?"  
"Well." Ike bit his lip, pulling away, Soren could see the worry lines that had started to cross his face, "Zelgius had someone important to him. And now...that person is probably alone. I...I'd hate to be without you...I don't really no why, you two are so different but, he reminded me a little bit of you.

_Great, _Soren groused as he patted Ike comfortingly on the arm, _The one time he manages to get 4. _


	7. Hands

When Mist thought of the one she loved, she thought of a laugh. The way the warrior would guffaw loudly, slapping his knee with tears forming in his eyes as he gripped his sides. Boyd didn't chuckle gently like his brothers, nor did he sneer like Shinon or let out a loud "HAHA" like Gatrie. Boyd...guffawed. It wasn't pretty, it wasn't a pleasant sound, but it was what came to Mist's mind and brought with it a soft smile and light tint to her cheeks.

* * *

Oscar thought of a challenge. One loudly declared at an indecent hour in the morning. He smiled wistfully, thinking about it, how energetic Kieran was, even that early.  
"COME OUT AND FIGHT! YOU SQUINTING DASTARD!" the knight would shout, and Oscar would smile softly to himself and walk outside, unarmed, to deal with the only person he would have. He would purposely do things to taunt his "rival", provoke Kieran into a heavy red blush and loud accusations about Oscar's character.

* * *

Rhys thought of the dawn. Of being pulled unwillingly from his chambers to supervise some duel or another. She would smile at him and kiss his cheek before turning to her opponent with child-like enthusiasm. And Rhys would sit by the sidelines, nursing the coffee she had thoughtfully prepared ("Can't have the healer falling asleep I guess." she laughed, handing it to him) and he would watch the sun rise, as if being pulled unwillingly into the world.

* * *

Tibarn thought of a scowl. Soft lips pouting in a child-like rage as the heron argued with someone, anyone, everyone. How Reyson would lower his eyes in a look that would have been menacing if it weren't so damned adorable, like a hissing kitten. The heron would turn and glower at Tibarn, looking at the Hawk king for back-up as he argued, and, helpless to resist, Tibarn would acquiesce, lending his support, if only to see Reyson smile in victory.

* * *

Titania thought of a grave, and of tears shed in silence. She thought of strong arms gripping her for support and of blood running down his arm, splattering over the steps as she lead him home to his children whom he prayed would never realize the truth of that dark night.

* * *

But for Soren, it would always be Ike's hands. From the day they met, it had always been the other's hands that drew him close. They were rough, and often dirty when the two had been young, Soren knew Ike's hands better than he knew what his own face looked like. They were powerful, hard from where blisters had become calasues from hours of training. Yet, when the held Soren, they were gentle. It had been Ike's hands that had first welcomed the mage, extended in friendship when they first met. It was Ike's hands that caught him when he slipped and set him right again. Ike's hands that eventually traced the mage's cheek and cupped his face as they shared their first, awkward kiss. Ike's hands, holding a bowl of food and offering it, weilding a sword to protect what he loved, pulling Soren closer or pushing him towards the group. When Soren thought of the one he loved, he always thought first of Ike's hands.


	8. Anger

Ike didn't really get angry. He was grumpy in the mornings before someone put food in front of him and handed him a mug of coffee, sometimes he was irate and VERY VERY rarely he would snap at someone. Irritated, when someone used the word "sub-human", yes. Exasperated when things went awry, yes. But he was never just _angry._

When the Black Knight killed his father, Ike was heartbroken and hell-bent on revenge. But he was not angry. He wanted to kill the looming figure who had stolen his hero from him, but not cause pain. The emotion was like a dull throb, a stab wound or a head ache, not the fire that consumed people. Ike's hurt gave him strength where his anger would have destroyed him.

But the day that someone used the phrase "that filthy branded", Ike got, not just angry, but furious.

* * *

It was shortly after the Goddess War. Gallia and Crimea were discussing the new alliance, and as such, the castle was a flurry of movement. Courtiers, both Beorc and Laguz walked together, talking, debating, flattering and being all too _political _for the tastes of the Mercenaries, who found themselves stuck as war heroes in the middle of it all.

Ike and Soren were alone for a moment. It was a rare occurance these days, but it was still something they both loved and needed. The mage sat against a tree, reading his book while Ike took a nap, his head in the lap of his best friend. They were both only just becoming aware of the feelings they felt and, unlike most friends moving to that next step, there was no awkwardness. There wasn't the initial question of boundaries, it was just something they both _knew. _Ike didn't have to ask or feel out the situation to realize that he could nap with his head in Soren's lap. And Soren didn't need to ask before he brushed blue hair off his friend's brow. No kisses, no romance as such, but it was a step.

They both heard the laguz before he arrived, and instinctively, Ike sat up and leaned back against the tree. Soren looked up from his book, acknowledged the situation, and returned to his reading.  
"General Ike?" A young laguz neither of them recognized was running towards them. Ike sighed, still unused to the title.  
"I think 'General' is more annoying than 'Lord' was" Ike mutter through his teeth before answering, "Yes?"  
"Um...Ranulf wanted to talk to you..." the laguz said. His eyes focused on Soren for a moment before he turned away, ignoring the Sage's existence.  
"Right, we'll be right there." Ike said, standing up and stretching. The laguz gave him a _look _and turned on his heel, leading the way, choosing to pay no attention to the boy Ike was helping up.

The trio walked inside, the laguz (who introduced himself as "Martin") lead them to a council room, and it was there he made a nearly fatal mistake.

"Master Ranulf." Martin said in his most formal voice, "King Skrimir, I present to you General Ike."  
"And Soren?" Ranulf asked, knowing that where Ike went, the mage would follow.  
"Who?"  
"Soren," Ranulf gestured at the mage. "Really, Martin, I've told you a million times, you've got to introduce everyone when presenting them to the court. And Skrimir goes first. You need to stop saying "Master Ranulf" and _then _"King Skrimir," its the other way around." The blue cat sighed, looking over worked as ever. Ike contained a chuckle, watching the laid-back laguz trying to teach a precedent he's never actually followed.  
"I know all that, sir." Martin said, "But General Ike keeps...unfitting company."

EVERYONE, shot Martin a "Shut up now." look. But, full of undo righteousness, Martin continued, "I didn't think that the great hero ought to be announced in the same breath as that filthy brand-"

Ike was never angry, everyone knew that. Which is why it came as a shock when Martin was suddenly pinned against a wall by the neck. Ike was fuming. Martin nearly defecated in his pants. Ranulf was wide-eyed and speechless, Soren had a look of terror (and some pride) and even Skrimir took a step back.  
"L-let him...Ike...uh..." Ranulf's normally charismatic demeanor was shaken as he tried to find the words to convince his friend to drop his stupid page.  
"Ike..." Soren half-whispered.

"Listen, Martin." Ike hissed, the laguz gulped. Ike whispered something no one could make out in his ear. The laguz seemed so small in comparison to the furious demon that was Ike.

Then, it was over. Ike dropped the hapless laguz, turned to everyone, and apologized. He wrapped an arm around Soren, and that was that.

No one really knew how to react. Martin didn't move for a little while, but the way he quivered told everyone he was very lucky to be alive. Skrimir let out a laugh, claiming that it wouldn't surprise him if Ike wrestled a lion to the ground and won. Ranulf was still speechless, and could only watch as Ike and Soren walked down the hall and back outside.

* * *

Once out by their tree, Ike and Soren resumed their positions, with Ike's head resting in Soren's lap. The blue-haired man's eyes still betrayed the fire in his heart, and Soren was shaky from the explosion.  
"I'm sorry." Ike said, looking up into Soren's red-eyes, "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that." He chuckled, "I guess they're all going to start guessing we're together now."  
"Don't apologize." The mage said, "I...I appreciate it." He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Ike's forehead, "No one has ever stood up for me like that."  
"That changes now." Ike said, reaching up and stroking Soren's cheek, "Because I want to take care of you. And I can't stand the hurt on your face when someone uses that word."  
"I've never seen you angry before."  
"You haven't?" Ike paused to consider this, "No...I guess not."


	9. I miss you

* * *

_To see you when I wake up  
is a gift I didn't think could be real. _

The first thing to wake Ike up was the gentle smell of fresh coffee. He slowly and groggily opened his eyes to find the familiar sight of Soren, holding a steaming mug with a half-amused half-irritated look on his face. It was Ike's favorite thing to wake up to.

The hero sat up, accepting the coffee from his best friend and sipping the warm beverage. It was perfect, as always. Soren had been making him coffee since they were much younger. The sage was always up first, and always, always (except for a handful of times where he was sick) woke Ike up with a perfectly prepared cup of coffee.

"What's the plan for today?" He asked once his mouth was conscious enough to form words. Soren looked up and in his usual voice said,  
"I received an invitation to study in the Capital." Ike scowled, as much as he didn't want Soren to leave, he couldn't very well refuse, and he also couldn't go with him.  
"But father-"  
"Commander Greil has already agreed." He managed a half-smile, "It'll be very educational."  
"But I..." Ike shut his mouth, "When will you come home?"  
"When I'm finished."

_To know that you feel the same as I do  
is a three-fold, utopian dream. _

Soren and Ike spent the rest of the day together. They spent the morning training, Soren destroyed haybales with wind spells while Greil drilled his son with the wooden swords. Once both boys were exhausted, they were given leave to visit the small lake nearby.

Ike went swimming while Soren read his book and soaked his feet. Boyd joined them for a little while, he and Ike played in the water, but eventually, Boyd wandered back to the house, and Ike and Soren were alone again.  
"I don't want you to leave." Ike said, "I mean...I know that its a great opportunity for you but..." Soren said nothing, but he did give Ike a rare half-smile.  
"Its not like I'll be gone forever." he said, "You'll hardly notice I'm gone."  
"Soren," the blue-haired youth was suddenly serious, "I notice every minute you're not around."

Soren didn't even have to speak to let Ike know that the feeling was mutual. The mage had been the other boy's faithful shadow for years now, it was going to be...strange, to not have Ike there, being...Ike...at things.

_You do something to me that I can't explain.  
So would I be out of line if I said,  
I miss you. _

Soren came home when the war started. But even the horrors that had unfolded before Ike's mind as the mage described the invasion couldn't touch the relief that he felt once Soren was home. Ike waited until the decision to go to the capital had been reached before pulling Soren into a hug the moment they were alone and exclaiming how much he had missed his best friend. Soren scowled, and accused him of being childish before admitting in a soft and barely audible voice that he had missed Ike too.

* * *

_I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine.  
You have only been gone ten days, but already I'm wasting away. _

The first thing to wake Ike up was the gentle smell of fresh coffee. He slowly and groggily opened his eyes to find the familiar sight of Soren, holding a steaming mug with a half-amused half-irritated look on his face. He blinked, and, much to his disappointment, Soren became Mist.

"Morning." The hero said, taking Mist's less-than-perfect concoction. He looked up at his sister and smiled, trying to indicate that the coffee was adequate. Once she left the room, he set the drink down on the beside table and rolled over, pressing his face into the pillows he had stolen from Soren's room when the mage left to visit the library in Sienne. He could smell the mage on them, the gentle mint scent of his best friend and lover's hair, Ike hugged the pillow, not caring that he was being childish.

"I'll be back in a fortnight." Soren had said, as he was packing his suitcase, "But Empress Sanaki's collected a few rare tomes I want to see."  
"But-" Soren gave Ike a look and a quick kiss,  
"A fortnight."

_I know I'll see you again  
whether far or soon. _

Ike spent the day in his usual fashion. He sparred with Mia and gave Mist a lesson. Then, he and Titania reviewed their latest contracts and once Ike was released by his deputy-commander, he and Boyd went to play in the lake until Mist brought them supper. Things were different now. It used to be that Boyd would get bored and wander off, leaving Ike and Soren alone. Now, Ike would leave, letting Boyd and Mist have some much needed couple time. Once dusk came, Ike sat outside, watching the roadside just in case Soren came home early. And he would do this, under the guise of training (that is to say he was practicing his footwork as a substitute for pacing), until dinner.

It wasn't that he was useless without Soren. He could function perfectly well from an outside point of view. But, people who knew him could tell that he felt different, walking around without his shadow, his other half.

_But I need you to know that I care _

Soren was a day early, and there were a few jokes about how clearly this meant that Begnion was being invaded. Ike just smiled. He didn't jump up from his chair, he didn't enthusiatically greet the mage, he merely smiled.

Soren mildly perplexed walked into his room to find his pillows missed.  
"Ike..." he sighed. He unpacked before he went looking for the missing bedding. Everything had a place, even the new tomes he had picked up had a pre-ordained home in the mage's room. Once satisfied, Soren walked into Ike's room and picked up his pillow, only to find a note fall out of it. He picked it up and smiled, turning around to see Ike. The hero pushed the door shut gently and took the mage in his arms, placing a soft chaste kiss on Soren's thin lips.

_and I miss you_

_

* * *

_

_That's 2 song-fics now. ^_^ Yay Diedre!_

_Credit where Credit is due, "I miss you" by Incubus.  
_


End file.
